tylerperryfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Perry's Madea Gets a Job
Madea Gets a Job is a 2013 American musical play created, written, produced, and directed by Tyler Perry. The play will be filmed in front of a live audience. It stars Tyler Perry as Madea. Synopsis Madea On Tour. Hellur! Hellur! This is Madea, The show opens with Carla (Cheryl Pepsii Riley) coming in for another day at the nursing home. Dalia (Tamar Davis) informs Carla that before Carla arrived she had accepted an offer from a program that allows past-incarcerated people to work. Carla is not pleased with Dalia's decision, especially without informing her before she did, but because she accepted it Carla had to also. And then we go to the characters' issues. Dalia is keeping her new husband, Malik (Tony Hightower), from seeing his son. Carla, who believes in the power of the universe, is dating a married man, while there is another man right in front of her by the name of Allen (Tony Grant) who really loves her. He just doesn't look the part. Sue Ellen Bell (Stephanie Ferrett) is it her wit's end trying to take care of her uncooperative mother, Jennifer (Melonie Daniels), who hasn't spoken in over a year since she was first put into the home. Barbara (Chandra Currelley) has a love/hate relationship with her daughters. Well it's a little complicated. She loves her favorite daughter, Jennifer. And her other daughter, Rebecca (Alexsis Jones), has fell out of favor with her because of the use of drugs. Carson (Maurice Lauchner), an elderly deadbeat father is trying to reconcile with his only succesful son, Sam (Jeffrey Lewis). And last but not least, Hattie (Patrice Lovely). Hattie's story is sad but comedic. At the time she lived with her sister, she slept with her sister's husband, and her sister put her in a home. And in the midst of all this, it doesn't seem like Madea's only job is to answer phone calls. She's got work to do! After Carla finds that her "boyfriend" left his wife... for another woman... Madea finds this the best time to hook up Allen with her. It works, and Allen gets the date that he had waited on for over a year. She also talks to Dalia about the consequences of holding down her man to the point where she won't let him see his son. After Sue Ellen Bell comes down stairs from her mothers room highly upset that nothing she does for her mother is ever satisfying, Madea asks her some questions to make her realize that she has played her part, and that it is time for her to live her life. Jennifer understands, and apologizes. On the Barbara situation, Madea finds that the situation between Barbara and her daughters' "love/hate" situation should actually be switched around. The reason that she is in the nursing home in the first place is because after her crack addicted daughter mortgaged her house, Jennifer (the daughter, not Sue Ellen Bell's mother) payed it off, having to sell her house and move into her mother's house. Her husband decided that there wasn't enough room to keep Barbara. So she moved her in a home. But Madea read between the lines, and found that there was something much deeper. Jennifer wanted Barbara's house, and didn't want her interrupting her life, and Rebecca mortgaging her house was a perfect excuse to take the house. Madea convinces Barbara to reconcile with Rebecca, and find the origin in the past of where she went wrong, to try to fix the future. Sam gives his father the hell that he deserved for not being there for his son, but talking with Madea made him think, "What if he wasn't supposed to be in my life?". Sam was still succesful in life, without his father. But when the show was over, unfortunately, Sam wasn't buying Carson. He refused to talk with his father, let alone let him around his children. And Hattie, one of two of our comedic reliefs, as expected did not leave the home. Even after multiple tries to sneak into Madea's car when she left, she was not successful. The play ended in a song, of everything being resolved. Some good, some bad. Afterwards, Tyler gives a mini-concert. Tony Grant- Before I Let You Go (Maze ft. Frankie Beverly Tony Hightower- Cry Together (The O'Jays) Tamar Davis- He Loves Me (Jill Scott) Cheryl Pepsii Riley- Doctor Feel Good (Aretha Franklin) Patrice Lovely- Givin' Him Something He Can Feel (Envogue) Alexsis Jones- Me Myself And I (Beyonce) Tyler Perry and the men- Can You Stand The Rain (New Edition) Melonie Daniels- What Have You Done For Me Lately (Janet Jackson) Stephanie Ferrett- How Can I Ease The Pain (Lisa Fischer) Jeffrey Lewis- Reasons (Earth, Wind, & Fire) Chandra Currelley and Maurice Lauchner- Let It Be Cast Tyler Perry as Madea Patrice Lovely as Hattie Cheryl Pepsii Riley as Carla Chandra Currelley as Barbara Tony Grant as Allen Tamar Davis as Delia Melanie Daniels as Mrs. Watson Maurice Lauchner as Carson Alexis Jones as Rebecca Stephanie Ferrett as Sue Ellen Bell Jeffery Lewis as Sam Tony Hightower as Malik http://tylerperry.com/stage-plays/madea-gets-job/ Category:Tyler Perry Stage Plays